


What's in a pirate?

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Just another piece of strawhat smoker propaganda, October Prompt Challenge, Smoker finally fucks off from the marines, Writober 2020, a bit of comedy, pumpFIC
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Che cos’è un pirata?Semplicemente un criminale, con la sola caratteristica di esercitare i suoi sporchi affari per mare? Figure avventurose, circondate da mistero e fascinazione? Entrambe?O forse significa semplicemente ripudiare qualsiasi autorità, e solcare i mari seguendo solo i propri ideali?Forse anche lui era un pirata.Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Smoker
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	What's in a pirate?

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it.  
> PumpFIC - Day 1  
> Prompt: Backstory  
> N° parole: 1994

  
  
Un tempo, Smoker aveva preso in considerazione l’idea di diventare un pirata.  
  
I suoi primi anni di vita erano un po’ fumosi – ha! Che ironia. Non ricordava molto e sapeva con certezza solo di essere nato a Logue Town, la città dell’inizio e della fine. Essere un ragazzino da solo in un mondo di adulti non era facile, ma fortunatamente aveva un carattere forte e non si fece troppi problemi ad abbracciare la parte dell’ennesimo orfano cresciuto per strada. Probabilmente Smoker non era nemmeno il suo vero nome, ma dopo l’ennesima sigaretta accesa – troppo presto - per ostentare forza e sicurezza, il soprannome gli si appiccicò come la puzza di fumo sui capelli. Lui si limitò a scrollare le spalle e accettò anche quello.  
  
Era però giunto a un punto di svolta nella sua vita: si era guadagnato un nome – letteralmente – e ora, bene o male, non aveva più il dubbio di girare tranquillo per le strade. Si era costruito le sue fondamenta: un posto dove dormire e un modo per guadagnarsi da mangiare. Era tempo di smettere di vivere giorno per giorno. Era ora di investire nel futuro. Ma quale? Cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Non ne aveva la più pallida idea.  
  
Come un fulmine a ciel sereno, gli arrivò la risposta: con un tempismo incredibile, una nave militare attraccò al porto. Stava per svolgersi uno degli eventi più importanti nella storia mondiale: l’esecuzione del re dei pirati.  
  
Aver assistito alla morte di Gold Roger lo aveva colpito come nessun’altra cosa al mondo. Un mostro sacro di potenza e leggenda, che conosceva segreti che nessun’altro sapeva, che andava al patibolo a testa alta e col sorriso. Vedere quel ghigno, strafottente e canzonatorio e completamente privo di qualsiasi risentimento, indossato senza ostentazione poco prima della sua morte, scosse profondamente il giovane Smoker. E anche quei baffi. Quei baffi folti e lunghissimi completavano il quadro e lo rendevano davvero degno di essere una figura che avrebbe lasciato la sua impronta nella storia, pensò il ragazzo.  
  
Per un secondo ebbe quasi l’impressione che, nonostante la folla enorme che si era accalcata per vedere lo spettacolo, quel gigante stesse sorridendo proprio a lui.  
  
Fu il suo idolo, per un po’ di tempo. Più precisamente, per appena tre ore.  
  
Poco dopo l’esecuzione che aveva dato i natali a una nuova era, in uno dei pub che si era rassegnato a consegnargli il pane invenduto della giornata, gli venne raccontata, nella sua completezza, la _grande avventura_ dell’ormai defunto re dei pirati; e qualsiasi fiamma di un sogno avesse iniziato a prendere vita nella sua testa di bambino fu immediatamente soffocata.  
  
“Un pirata è sempre un pirata.” Gli dissero.  
  
Ed era vero, pensò Smoker mentre il tempo passava, inesorabile. Perché non importava quanto regale fosse il suo portamento, quanto timore reverenziale potesse incutere la sua persona, quanta ammirazione riuscisse a suscitare negli occhi di un bambino. Nulla di tutto questo compensava la morte, le razzie e la devastazione che quel gigante si era lasciato alle spalle. “Un pirata è sempre un pirata.” Ripeteva, consolidando il suo credo anno dopo anno, rango dopo rango, arresto dopo arresto.  
  
Certo, gli avevano raccontato anche i pregi, ma difendere come una furia la propria ciurma e poi mettere a ferro e fuoco il resto del mondo, nei suoi occhi non rendeva un pirata diverso dagli opportunistici regnanti che erano alla guida del Governo Mondiale. La sua mente di bambino aveva bisogno di un cavaliere senza macchia, un idolo a cui aspirare, su cui far convergere i propri sogni. Gold Roger era durato poco, troppo poco; e nella brevità della sua permanenza nella sua testa, aveva irrimediabilmente corrotto la visione di Smoker verso il resto dei suoi “colleghi”. Cappello di Paglia non fu un’eccezione. Per Smoker, in quel momento non era nessuno di speciale; solo un arresto mancato su cui si era incaponito.  
  
Il tempo passò. Invece della fiamma, iniziarono a prendere posto nella sua testa dei mattoni che, come le rocce che si impegnava a impilare con sacro rigore nel tempo libero, si innalzavano e davano forma alla sua visione ferrea del mondo.  
  
Ma, dopo aver assistito all’insabbiamento delle vicende di Alabasta, qualcuno aveva fatto breccia nella sua costruzione mentale di roccia. Qualcuno che portava un sorriso disarmante fin troppo simile a un ghigno che aveva già visto, che lo aveva già sconvolto come in quel momento.  
  
Cappello di Paglia sembrava la reincarnazione perfezionata di Gold Roger. Aveva tutte le sue qualità e nessuna delle sue macchie – tranne, forse, qualcuna di sugo. Mentre erano costretti nella stessa cella, in prima fila per un’esibizione del suo... _peculiare_ carattere, Smoker lo studiò e lo ristudiò, senza venirne a capo. Sembrava, a tutti gli effetti, un normalissimo ragazzino, arti gommosi e tendenza a invischiarsi in problemi più grandi di lui a parte. Sembrava che la sua unica mancanza fosse l’ingenuità e l’inesauribile energia ed avventatezza. Trascinava nel suo vortice tutto e tutti, senza però lasciare nessun ferito al suo passaggio.  
  
(Se non si contavano le ossa dei suoi nemici.)  
  
Cappello di Paglia era un mistero. Era un pirata, ma non faceva nulla di quello che ci si aspettava da un pirata. Era un capitano, ma prendeva ordini dalla sua ciurma. Sottometteva regni e organizzazioni criminali, ma aveva il viso di un ragazzino, non di un combattente. Non si fidava della Marina, ma non provava astio. E lo aveva salvato senza pensarci due volte.  
  
E quel suo sorriso. Smoker rabbrividiva al solo pensiero. Sarebbero bastati un paio di folti baffoni e il gioco era fatto, nessuno avrebbe potuto scovare la differenza. Forse era la sua arma più potente. E lui, inconsapevole della sua potenza, aveva fatto una cosa. Una cosa che Smoker non pensava sarebbe mai stata possibile.  
  
Aveva riacceso qualcosa, dentro di lui.  
  
Le fiamme furono ravvivate a Punk Hazard, neanche a farlo apposta. Un’isola divisa tra un fuoco infernale e una landa ghiacciata, come le parti della coscienza di Smoker che si stavano dando battaglia in quel momento. Trafalgar Law a parte – quello stronzo era troppo sinistro e inquietante per stare tranquilli vicino a lui. E la ciurma gli aveva persino dato un _soprannome_. Pazzi, tutti loro – era stato incredibilmente naturale per Smoker combattere fianco a fianco con Cappello di Paglia. Erano passati due anni dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Eppure nonostante la sua evidente crescita in forza e spirito, quegli occhi pieni di innocenza non erano cambiati.  
  
Scoprì che si fidava di quel ragazzino pelle e ossa, che ridacchiava come se avesse fatto una marachella quando invece aveva dichiarato guerra al mondo intero, che sorrideva genuinamente quando lo vedeva. Forse… forse anche Cappello di Paglia si fidava di lui, nonostante l’atteggiamento guardingo che aveva verso di lui per ovvie ragioni. Quel pensiero gli lasciò una strana sensazione nelle ossa.  
  
Quello che non fu per niente strano, invece, fu andare all’assalto insieme a lui, fianco a fianco. Fu sentirsi libero di giocare un tiro mancino al ragazzo e premere il pulsante, dovendo poi reprimere una risata quando quella pulce gli lanciò uno sguardo oltraggiato. Non che fosse molto intimidatorio, con quei paraorecchie e la giacca di lana il doppio più grande della sua taglia, piegato in due ad ansimare dopo aver imbastito con lui una gara di corsa, tanto per.  
  
Tutto questo non gli sembrò strano. Quello che invece lo era fu proprio quel senso di familiarità e fiducia che giustificavano i pensieri precedenti. Non era normale per un marine, specie uno del suo rango e con la sua esperienza, fare certi pensieri verso dei pirati.  
  
Come se condividessero i suoi tormenti – e forse era davvero così – i suoi sottoposti tentarono un’ultima, flebile, inutile resistenza. Una linea per terra: marines da una parte, pirati dall’altra. Un’allegoria esplicita. Nonostante l’ormai vacillante sicurezza, però, Smoker era comunque riuscito a sedersi sul limitare della linea, a due passi dal valicarla. I suoi soldati, i bambini e i pirati, invece, dopo le prime rimostranze l’attraversarono senza problemi. Smoker, per qualche ragione, si sentì lasciato indietro. Non gli piacque quella sensazione.  
  
Poi, il colpo di grazia.  
  
“Non mi starai dicendo che ora hai a che fare con dei criminali?” Chiese, l’incredulità che riuscì a trasparire nonostante la voce rauca e le ferite.  
  
“Sono sempre io, Smoker.” Gli rispose il suo amico poco dopo avergli salvato la vita, subito dopo avergli detto di aver gettato al vento tutto ciò per cui aveva lavorato per anni. “Si possono fare molte cose anche senza essere per forza nella Marina.” Disse. “Ci sono cose che ora posso _vedere_ , proprio perché non faccio più parte della Marina.” Smoker non seppe cosa rispondere. Kuzan lo salutò e se ne andò, portando con sé le ultime certezze che aveva.  
  
In quel momento non poté mettersi a pensare: doveva trovare un modo per riuscire a portare in salvo tutti quei bambini, pensare al rapporto da scrivere e ad avvertire Akainu, come gli era stato chiesto di fare.  
  
Ma il viaggio verso il laboratorio di Vegapunk era lungo. La navigazione annoiava, specie se lunga e se si era costretti a letto senza nulla da fare. Quindi, Smoker pensò.  
  
Ripensò alle cose che aveva visto, agli insabbiamenti, alla carneficina e all’inosservanza del valore della vita. Pensò che non importava cosa sventolasse sulla bandiera, che fosse un gabbiano o un teschio con ossa incrociate: non rendeva ciò che era successo meno deplorevole. Un risentimento particolare gli sorse verso quelli che facevano tutte quelle cose fregiandosi nel contempo dell’ideale di giustizia, che avevano tanto caro da stamparselo persino sulla schiena a caratteri cubitali. Come se avesse potuto distogliere l’attenzione dallo schifo che avevano nascosto sotto al tappeto. Almeno i pirati non erano degli ipocriti.  
  
Una frase gli risalì sulle labbra: “Andate al diavolo.” L’aveva già detta quella frase. L’aveva ringhiata poco dopo che Cappello di Paglia aveva soffiato sulle braci dormienti della sua fiamma, ad Alabasta.  
  
Già. Smoker inspirò, improvvisamente carico di energia e calma nello stesso momento. Che andassero al diavolo, tutti. Pirati, marines, la flotta dei sette, i quattro imperatori, i rivoluzionari… Tutti. Che andassero tutti al diavolo. Quasi si mise a ridere. Ma su cosa si era arrovellato per tutti quegli anni? La soluzione ora gli appariva talmente semplice e ovvia. Aveva sempre fatto di testa sua, anche prima di incontrare Cappello di Paglia. Aveva sempre perseguito il suo ideale di giustizia personale, fregandosene di quello che pensavano gli altri. Forse, però, aveva sbagliato metodo.  
  
Forse era il momento di dedicarsi a tempo pieno e senza riserve al _suo_ ideale di giustizia.  
  
Si sentì improvvisamente libero mentre lo pensava.  
  
Mille idee iniziarono a ronzargli in testa e Smoker sentì il bisogno e la mancanza delle sue pietre. Ignorando le fitte di dolore si alzò a sedere e contemplò di mettersi in piedi e uscire a gustarsi l’aria fresca e quel nuovo e ritrovato senso di libertà, ma poi desistette. Lo sguardo si spostò dalla porta all’attaccapanni, dov’era appesa la sua giacca da viceammiraglio. Gli tornò in mente Cappello di Paglia e il suo omonimo ornamento da cui non si separava mai e si chiese se sarebbe stato così difficile separarsi dalla sua giacca. Esitò un paio di secondi, poi staccò gli occhi dalla giacca e li puntò verso la vastità del mare visibile dal ritaglio del suo oblò.  
  
A quanto pareva no.  
  
Strinse i pugni.  
  
Cazzo.  
  
Tra tutte le persone, era stato proprio quel mal di testa su gambe a fornirgli la risposta.  
  
Ci mancava solo che lo influenzasse ulteriormente. A quel punto, forse nemmeno diventare un pirata sarebbe stato un pensiero così sconvolgente.  
  
Dopotutto, non era neanche la prima volta che lo pensava.  
  
Fortunatamente al carisma Cappello di Paglia mancavano dei baffi, altrimenti avrebbe già capitolato.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> note autrice: Piccolo pezzo introspettivo dedicato al mio personaggio preferito di One Piece. Un ottimo riscaldamento per aprire questo writober!  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !  
> 


End file.
